Some combination of wireless, wireline and/or optical signaling mediums may be used to facilitate transmissions between a plurality of terminal units and an access point or other devices configured to facilitate further transmissions. In order to maximize throughput capabilities, it can be beneficial to allow multiple terminal units to transmit at the same time. The transmissions of one terminal unit may collide or otherwise interfere with transmissions of another terminal unit transmitting at the same time if the corresponding transmission is not properly scheduled. The present invention relates to scheduling transmission opportunities in order to prevent the transmissions of one terminal unit from colliding with or otherwise interfering with transmissions of another terminal unit scheduled for transmission at the same time.